


5 Times Diego and Eudora ‘weren’t on a date’ and 1 Time They Were

by Smartasslittlesteve



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Ben and Klaus are best friends, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hiking, Meeting, Not Canon Compliant, Pre Canon, Rating for Language, ice cream date, library scavenger hunt, seed bombing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Diego sees a cute girl in the cafe and invites her to sit with him and his siblings. Over the next few weeks he sneaks out to see her and falls for her.





	5 Times Diego and Eudora ‘weren’t on a date’ and 1 Time They Were

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough happy Didora content in this fandom. I have to do everything myself

     

1

      The seven walked into the brightly lit diner at half past 10. They would regret it in the morning but they needed to get out for a while, plus who didn’t love doughnuts. It was a tradition of theirs to sneak out and would go to the diner and eat doughnuts until they were sick. It was Ben who suggested it first his insatiable sweet tooth leading him to convince the others to sneak out with him, and even Luther couldn’t say no to Ben.

 

     “I forgot how good these were,” Ben said, the chocolate from his doughnut getting on his nose.

 

     “I know right!” Klaus agreed leaning over to steal a bite of Ben’s.

 

     “Meanie!” Ben scrunched his face up comically and pulled his food away from Klaus.

 

     Diego rolled his eyes at his siblings antics, noticing a familiar looking girl their age sitting alone at the counter as he did so. “Hey!” he yelled waving at her “Wanna join us?” 

 

     The girl stared at him for a moment before smiling and walking over to them “Sure, I’m Eudora, what's your name?”

     “Diego,” He said smiling, moving over to make room for her “These are my brothers, Ben, Klaus, Five and Luther, and my sisters Vanya and Allison,”

 

     “Nice to meet you,” 

 

     “So what’re you doing here this late?” Five asked

 

     “My parents aren’t home and I wanted a doughnut, what about you?”

 

     “Pretty much the same,” Allison answered, she wasn’t lying, just not telling the whole truth.

 

     The eight talked and ate all night, Diego offering to pay for whatever Eudora wanted because “Our parents are loaded,” He wouldn’t call himself a romantic, but there was something about the cute girl with strong opinions that pulled his heart, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush. He commited the number she gave him to memory and promised to call when he got the chance, with a warning that it may have to be later at night because his dad was really strict.

  
  


2

     “It’s not a date,” Diego insisted for the fourth time rolling his eyes at Klaus, Allison and Ben who were ‘helping’ him get ready.

     “Sure it’s not, you’re just going to dinner with a cute girl you like,” Allison teased.

 

     “A friend date,” Ben offered, still digging through his closet with Klaus “Do you really not own any clothes other than the uniform?”

 

     “Sure a friend date, and no I don’t, it’s not like we leave the house often,”

 

     “That's okay, we can fix this,” Klaus declared pulling one of the outfits out and pulling out the button up, “Put this on, Ben we’re stealing one of your jackets, and I should have a pair of dark wash jeans that would look good,” 

 

     “I’ll grab a pair of boots that would look good,” Allison said, the three of them leaving to get the outfit.

 

     “They’re insane,” Diego smiled as he flopped onto his bed, thankful for his siblings support.

     “Okay we got the outfit and you’re gonna look amazing Dee,” Allison said as they laid it out on his bed.

 

     “I have to admit that actually looks really good, also Ben you have leather jackets?”

 

     “Yeah, I don’t wear them much because they ‘encourage rebellion’ but they look cool,”

 

     “Well I suppose sneaking out is fairly rebellious so it’s fitting,” he smiled pulling on the button up. 

 

     “Okay, we’ll leave you alone now, have fun on your ‘friend date’ Dee,” Allison ruffled his hair as she walked past him.

 

     “Use protection!” Klaus yelled as he closed the door.

 

     Diego rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed, nodding as he looked himself over in the mirror and climbed out his window.

 

     Within ten minutes the Mcdonald's was in sight, Eudora already sitting at a table by the window.

 

     “Hey, sorry I’m late, my siblings demanded that I let them pick my outfit,” he smiled.

 

     “Its okay, and if it’s any consolation, they chose well,”

 

     Diego blushed softly before clearing his throat, “S-so, sh-shall we order?”

 

     “Only if Mr ‘my dad is loaded’ is paying,” She joked.

     “That d-depends, what are we getting?” 

 

     “I’m feeling ice cream,”

 

     “Then I’m sure I’ll be able to pay,” Diego laughed.

 

     He went up to the till and ordered two McFlurries for each of them.

     “Look at you big spender,” Eudora laughed.

     “Well I’m sure we would have gotten more eventually, I was merely being efficient,”

     “If you say so,” They fell into an awkward silence for a moment before Eudora spoke up, “So, you have a lot of siblings, what’s that like?,”

 

     “It’s interesting, I get along fairly well with most of them, but we get on eachothers nerves and tell each other to do dumb shit. When we were nine I told Klaus that licking a nine-volt battery would give him pubes, that was funny,”

 

     “Sounds like when my sister said that drinking milk would give me boobs, jokes on her it just made me lactose intolerant because I avoided dairy for two years, don’t worry I’ll be fine, I took a dairy pill earlier so I can have as much ice cream as I want,”

 

     “That’s good, I almost had a heart attack when you said you were lactose intolerant, so you have a sister?” 

 

     “Yeah, she’s way older than me, went to university when I was nine so I don’t see her a lot,”

 

     “That sucks, as much as they annoy me I don’t think I could imagine not having to deal with my siblings 24/7, except Luther maybe,”

 

     “What’s wrong with him?”

 

     “Dad just puts him up on a pedestal, he’s the golden child, dad’s favourite we’re the same age but he’s always in charge, and I always get compared to him,”

 

     “I’m sorry Diego, you don’t deserve that,” She frowned and grabbed his hand to comfort him.

 

     “It-it’s okay, It could be worse, Ben has a lot of issues that dad likes ignoring,”

 

     “That’s not okay,”

 

     “Anyways, let’s talk about something less depressing, what did your sister go to university for?” 

 

     “Cosmetology, she owns a hair salon, I can’t remember what city its in but it’s pretty far away,” 

 

     “Thats cool, what do you want to do?”

 

     “I wanna be a police officer, I want to help people and help protect people like me,”

 

     “I know what you mean, I’ve been out a few times with my siblings and people are always more leary if it’s me and Allison then if it were me and Five,”

 

     “I know right, it’s so annoying,” she smiled evilly before reaching over and stealing a bite of Diego’s ice cream.

 

     “Hey!”

 

     “What, I wanted to try it,” Eudora smiled.

 

     “Fine,” Diego reached over and stole some of hers.

 

     “See, now we’re even,”

 

     “Yeah yeah,”

  
  


3

     “There’s not enough plants around here, like everything is just dead grass and dirt,” Eudora complained

 

     “We could seed bomb the place,” Diego suggested as they walked by Walmart.

 

     “What do you mean?”

 

     “We go to walmart and get a bunch of seeds, and go for a hike and plant them along the way,”

 

     “That sounds awesome! Lets go!”

 

     Diego smiled and followed her in, pretty soon they were checking out of the garden center with a bag full of assorted seeds.

  
  


     “This is insane,” Eudora laughed as they planted some of the seeds, the sky far too dark for them to even see what they were planting.

 

     “But it’s good for the environment, plus you seem to be enjoying yourself,” 

 

     “I suppose you’re right about that,” She shouldered him playfully.

 

     “Next spot?”

 

     “Lets go,” She extended her hand out and helped him to his feet.

  
  


4

     “We should go swimming,” Diego whispered into the phone careful not to wake anyone.

 

     “But neither of us have a pool?”

 

     “Its summer, and eleven pm, there are tons of outdoor pools we can just hop a fence and hang out at, if it makes you feel better I can leave money there,”

 

     “You do have a point, and I’ll admit it does sound fun… Fine, meet at Griddy’s and we’ll figure out where the nearest pool is,”  She instructed before hanging up the phone, leaving Diego to race to find a swimsuit as quietly as possible.

 

     “I thought the seed bombing was crazy but no, this takes the cake,” Eudora said halfway up the fence to the pool.

 

     “But you’re the one who agreed to it,”

 

     “Touche,” She dropped down and stared at him through the fence for a moment before rolling her eyes, “You coming?”

 

     “Right behind ya,” He ruffled her hair once he landed beside her, ruining her low ponytail.

 

     “Hey!” She scrunched her face up before pulling her hair out of its ruined style and pulled it into a high bun.

 

     “I never understood the point of that,”

 

     “To keep it out of your face, have you never met a girl before?”

 

     “No it’s just that Allie always has her hair down, even when we're doing physical activity,”

 

     “Well someone needs to introduce her to a hair elastic,” She said pulling off her jacket and shoes so that she was left in her swimsuit and shorts before giving Diego one last glance and jumping into the pool. 

 

     “Wait for me!” He yelled pulling his shirt off and jumping in after her.

 

     “Not my fault you’re a slow-poke!” 

 

     Diego, never one to back down from a challenge retaliated by sending a wave directly at her. 

 

     “You little bitch,” She grinned from ear to ear, sending her own wave at him and starting their splash fight.

 

     “Okay! Okay! Fine you win!” Diego yelled holding his hands up in surrender.

 

     “Never mess with a Patch,”

 

     “I bet I can hold me breath longer than you!” Diego challenged, knowing that he would obviously win. 

 

     “You’re on!” the two dipped under the water, Eudora holding her nose and mouth and lasting about a minute before she had to come up for air, waiting for another two before Diego finally came up.

 

     “How did you do that?”

 

     “I got lungs of steel baby,”

 

     “Whatever you say darling,” She rolled her eyes before splashing him lightly. She looked stunning in the moonlight, the water dripping from her hair and glittering like a thousand tiny diamonds, the pale moonlight highlighting her face and making her eyes shine. She was gorgeous, and Diego might have had more than a crush on her.

  
  


5

     “My brothers, Ben and Klaus and I, go on scavenger hunts in our library sometimes and I thought you’d enjoy it,” Diego explained holding the door open for Eudora.

 

     “That’s really sweet,”

 

     “Th-thanks,” Diego smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

 

     “So a scavenger hunt, do you have any categories picked out? Or are you just playing this by ear?” She teased.

 

     “Well I have a couple but I thought it would be fun if we came up with them too,”

 

     “How about this, we go through yours and then we’ll come up with a few more,”

 

     “That sounds good, how about we start with a character with a same or similar name?” Diego offered. 

 

     “That’s no fair do you have any idea how few people are named Eudora?”

  
  


     “But Dora is a slightly more common name, and it's not like there are a lot of latino characters,”

 

     “You have a point. I’m still going to win!” Eudora declared before running in no particular direction.

 

     “No fair!”

  
  
  


     “Did we both get the same book?” Eudora asked when she saw Diego holding a ‘Go Diego Go’ book.

 

     “Oh my god we did that’s hilarious,”

 

     “I suppose you were right about the lack of Latino representation if this is anything to go by,”

     “Yeah it's annoying, anyways how about the most beat up book?”

  
  


+1

 

     “We should go look at how our plants are doing!” Eudora said. 

 

     “Yeah! They’ve probably started growing by now, it’s been like two weeks,”

 

     “C’mon!” She grabbed his hand and started running toward the trail. Diego blushed and followed happily. 

 

     “Lookit! They’re growing!” She gently pet one of the little sprouts. 

 

     “Wow,” Diego smiled, looking at Eudora more than the plants. 

 

     “Let’s keep going!”

 

     “Look at how pretty the stars are,” Eudora breathes when they got to the top. 

 

     “Yeah, th-they’re great,”

 

     “Let’s lay down and watch!” She said pulling him down to the ground with her. They laid on their backs staring up at the sky, hands still intertwined. 

 

     “M-My mom taught me some of the constellations,” Diego said pointing to different shapes as he described them. 

 

     “Wow, you know a lot, that’s awesome,”

 

     “Th-Thank you,”

 

     “Diego?”

 

     “Yeah?”

 

     “Can I kiss you?” She asked softly, blushing darker then he had ever seen her. 

 

     “Yeah,” he breathed leaning forward to connect their lips. 

 

     They pulled away after a moment, both smiling and blushing like mad. Eudora moved to lay her head on Diego’s chest. 

 

     “So, dating?” Diego asked cautiously. 

 

     “Dating,”


End file.
